


Lapis Lazuli

by KProject



Category: Chronicles of Narnia
Genre: Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KProject/pseuds/KProject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Justice must always be done, no matter how terrible the sentence.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lapis Lazuli

**Author's Note:**

> Justice must always be done, no matter how terrible the sentence.

Justice must always be done, no matter how terrible the sentence.

I believe in a fair and equal universe. All crimes must be punished, and harshly. All wrongs must be put right. Laws bind every action and under them we are all regarded the same. If I must be the instrument of that equality, so be it.

Look at him, standing in the sunlight. That sculpted jaw, that stony look set firmly in his eyes, his marble skin insensate to the icy wind. It should be. He's a statue now.

I run my hands over his stone body. In life he had the utter audacity to look upon another woman. Such heresy is unthinkable. I am perfection and my radiance blinds the eyes and clouds the senses. How could anyone be tempted by another after seeing me? Experiencing me? What mere human girl could live up to my eternal majesty? He was a fool, and now he is a petrified fool. His witless paramour, who was foolish enough to tempt my love, is a corpse feeding my minions.

Every few years, I think, I shall restore him to flesh and ask if he's ready to be forgiven. If he again accepts me as his goddess, then all is right again. Until that happy day, he shall sit, encased in stone, among all the others who were foolish enough to spurn me. He shall adorn my garden of the damned as his own exanimate tombstone.

For this is my law. And justice shall be done.


End file.
